Hurt
by Enula
Summary: Set during the season 2 finale. So if you didn't watch it yet and don't want spoilers, please don't read until you've seen the episode!


_AN: This has to be the shortest one shot ever, but I just had to write something because I cried during the whole finale and my heart and feels still hurt to the extreme. I never thought a Nickelodeon cartoon would have this effect on me. But it's the Turtles...and I love them and I am just so heartbroken for every single one of them for multiple reasons. This is just a small snippet from the scene in April's apartment because it nearly destroyed me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt<strong>

He was finally going to tell her. It was right on the tip of his tongue; it tasted bittersweet. He'd been wanting to tell her how he feels forever, but he never wanted it to be like this. With death and destruction right outside the window pushing him to do what he wanted to save for a romantic moment.

But there she was kneeling beside him and wrapping his wounded arm like she cared for nothing else except making him feel better. Seeing the worry in her eyes allowed courage to bubble inside him and—

"April…? Now that the world is ending and all—again—I figured I'd better just kinda…tell you how I feel—_ow!" _Donnie jumped when he felt pain shoot through his arm like it was coming straight from the bone and muscle. He mistakenly glared down at April because there was no way that was some sort of accident. She tightened the wrap abruptly like she was purposely trying to cut him off.

"Ooops, sorry, Donnie!" April apologized even though it was a very weak one, "You should stop talking. It'll only make things hurt more."

If there wasn't so much else going on in the city—the world—he might have taken the time to watch his heart get ripped out of his chest and thrown on the floor for anyone to stomp on.

_Stop Talking. It'll only make things hurt more._

_Make things…hurt more._

Without telling him anything, she told him everything. If he thought his physical pain hurt, the emotional torture that would stem from her rejection would be the death of him.

He wished they were alone (and not about to enter into the biggest battle of their life) so he could defend himself and…and figure out why—_how—_she didn't feel the same. Weren't all the signs there? Was he just imagining everything? Was he really that delusional? Sad? Adorable? No, not adorable. Pathetic. _Sathetic._

But as it was, he couldn't think about himself right now. Leo, Splinter, and Raph were still out there in that mess and who knows what kind of danger they were facing at that very moment.

Not only that, but April just found out her human best friend was a Kraang. The whole time? Donnie almost wanted to call _bull _on that notion because he's watched April with Irma before (not _stalkerishly_ of course) and it just didn't seem to fit…something was off.

Though there was no way to prove one way or the other right now (or ever?) so it would be pointless to question April about it. She still had guilt swimming through her eyes due to her ultimate mistake in leading the Kraang to their lair. But it wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault except the Kraang…and the Shredder. And maybe his own for arguing with Leo. Hadn't he learned from watching all the quarrels between Leo and Raph that Leo was _almost always _right? He was tactical; it was in his blood to take charge and work under pressure. And sadly, Leo always had to be the one to pay the price when his brothers didn't follow his orders.

Then a small miracle happened when Raph came into the apartment. Three out of four Turtles. It was getting closer and if only Leo would…

Then he watched—almost in convoluted slow motion—April run into Casey's arms. Something about thinking she lost him forever…

_Stop talking. It'll only make things hurt more._

Donnie knew he didn't have to tell her anything. She already knew. But she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to acknowledge it. She didn't return his feelings.

_She doesn't love me._

Briefly, he saw Raph shoot the two humans a glare before turning his gaze upon him with a look of bitter sorrow. Great. Not only did the girl of his dreams basically reject him, she ran right into the arms of the guy he was competing with, and now Raph was pitying him.

_Great._

At least things couldn't get much worse than that.

Then there was an echoing sound of broken glass. And all of their dreams would forever be haunted. If only he didn't argue with Leo…

_Stop talking. It'll only make things hurt more…_


End file.
